Crazy world
by Sweet broken lullaby
Summary: Gokudera got admitted to mental hospital. There he met a blabbering idiot called Yamamoto Takeshi. But he found out that there is something more to the grin. Yamamoto Takeshi got admitted for attempted suicide. AU. Yamamoto x Gokudera


Forgotten Box

Warning: Male x male relationship. Yamamoto x Gokudera.

AU. Gokudera is a patient in the mental hospital. He suffers from borderline personality disorder and bipolar personality disorder. There, he meets another boy called Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto is a happy idiot, and Gokudera detests him. But something kept him from going away from Yamamoto totally. Later, he learned that Yamamoto Takeshi is not a happy idiot he thought he was, and that Yamamoto had once tried to commit suicide.

Chapter 1. Going to the mental hospital.

Gokudera despised his life. He despised his family too, especially his dad and the fact that his mom was dead. He wished he had had a chance to go there. Maybe that was his excuse for turning rebellious. But he doesn't care.

He doesn't even care when his family sent him to the mental hospital, because he had bashed five gangsters in the school. They wouldn't listen to his excuse, and the option was either juvie or mental hospital. His father, the ever facetious bastard said that mental hospital was better, so he got admitted there.

It was his third cigarette butt. He was waiting for his turn to get his psychotherapy. He wondered what the doctor will diagnose him as.

Probably the antisocial personality disorder, or whatever shit they call the urge of bashing people head's off.

People had been anxiously looking at him, he was aware that people aren't exactly allowed to smoke in the hospital. But perhaps afraid of his punk clothing and dark eyes, no one had dared to tell him off. Pussies, all of them, Gokudera thought.

"Gokudera, Hayato."

His ears perked up as he heard his name, and he realized the relief of the people surrounding him. They must despise having their lungs violated that much, eh.

He walked towards the psychiatrist room, it was a spacey room with a three couches on it. Pretty fancy, with a red carpet strolled from the psychiatrist's desk. Before the desk, he saw a baby-like creature sitting. The tag-name on the desk mentioned that the baby's name is "Dr. Reborn." He has curls around his ears and round-big eyes. Gokudera cringed on the inside, cursing the insane world where were babies allowed to psychoanalyze people.

He quickly took a seat. The baby was looking at him with a calm expression.

For some reason, the baby emanates a weird aura, and instinctively, Gokudera knew he wasn't an enemy to mess with.

"Gokudera Hayato." The baby was reading his name from the file. "You have assaulted five of your schoolmates. What do you have to say to that?"

"That they deserve it." Gokudera said.

"The families of your schoolmates had filed a claim against you." The baby said, "The option is either you get rehabilitation in our mental hospital for a year, or juvenile prison for 2 years. Which one is your choice?"

Gokudera was pissed. "None of them." He said, slamming the table with his hand. "They were pissing me off."

The baby wasn't the least bit intimidated by Gokudera's show of anger. "Borderline personality disorder, Bipolar personality disorder, and a tendency towards antisocial personality disorder. Your answer provided my diagnosis." The baby calmly stated. "Your father had especially requested me to put you in my facility. You'll be cured of your bad temper in no time, Gokudera kun."

"What- you-" Gokudera was about to get out his dynamite, when the baby pointed a gun at his temple. No shit. it's real gun, Gokudera thought, noticing the gun type. it was the same type that his dad use.

"Submit or die." The baby's voice was deadly, an ultimatum.

Gokudera's emotions are mixed at that time. He didn't know whether to be pissed or to be awed by the baby. "Tch." He cursed, the gun tip was cold against his temple. "Fine, I'll go to the mental hospital."

Gokudera had no idea what he was agreeing to at that time, but the baby's eerie smile was indicative enough of his future predicament.

* * *

A timid boy called Tsuna was his escort towards the mental hospital. The boy had not dared to look at him since Reborn first introduced them. Tsuna looks like a usual weak boy who gets bullied in his school and the type who didn't have the spine to actually say what he really thinks. The type that Gokudera looks down upon. They had both went by a private limousine, which makes Gokudera wonder what kind of baby Reborn is. His father is a mafia, and a dangerous one, for Reborn to know him, must mean that he is a hotshot assassin as well.

Gokudera's finger itched for his cigarette, when he caught Tsuna looking at him with unconcealed fear.

"What." He said, pissed.

Tsuna looks down quickly, he looks afraid. "N-nothing."

Gokudera gives him no further notice and instead looked at the scenery outside the car, they had left the town and was heading towards a more secluded area. Reborn had told him that it was located up high in the hill. Something about Reborn told him that the faculty might as well be like a Nazi concentration camp.

"That baby-" He said, addressing the surprised Tsuna. "He's no ordinary baby, isn't he?"

"Oh, you mean Reborn?" The boy called Tsuna replied stupidly. He mentioned the baby's name quite casually, much to Gokudera's surprise. "He's supposed to be my mentor."

"Mentor?" Gokudera raised his eyebrows, he was not expecting this.

"Uhh.. Yes. Reborn is teaching me martial arts. He was a family acquaintance. I'm his apprentice, so to say, but sometimes, I think I'm more of his slave. Hahaha." Tsuna finished nervously nearing the end.

"Martial arts?" Gokudera's interest is perked a bit. "You good at fighting?"

"No-not at all." Tsuna said, raising his hand as if in defense. "I- I don't like violence."

The car stopped then, and Tsuna said, "H-here is the mental institution, Gokudera san. Its called the Reborn Institution." He seemed relieved to have reached the place.

Gokudera went out of the car, and saw a huge building looming in front of the school. It was a four-story building, with white paint. It looks like your ordinary hospital, much to Gokudera's disappointment. He has actually envisioned a prison-like institution with electrocuting fences. But the place shows no such thing. Even when he went inside, the receptionist was greeting him warmly.

Tsuna blushed at the sight of her. And his stuttering went worse. "K-K-Kyoko san. H-how are you?"

The receptionist smiled at him. "I'm doing good, Tsuna kun. Who do we have here?"

"Its G-gokudera Hayato. Our new patient." Tsuna said. While Gokudera glared at her. She looked quite cute, with her brown hair and kind smile. But her type is usually the type that makes Gokudera suspicious at first sight.

"Oh, welcome here." Kyoko said. "I hope we'll get along well."

Gokudera merely 'tched and averted his glance. He looked at Tsuna, who was still transfixed at the sight of Kyoko. "Hey, you, where is my room?"

Tsuna nearly jumped out of surprise. "O-oh, I'll escort you there." After muttering quick see-you-laters to Kyoko, Tsuna brought him to the second story, where his room is located. But just as they were going to his new room, a man's voice called them from their back.

"Yo, Tsuna. Who do we have here?" It was an annoying voice- it grates Gokudera from the start. They both turn back to face a sporty young man with pointy hair, he looked like the type who would play baseball and score bad marks and the type who will attend summer classes. The jocks, Gokudera thought. Gokudera himself was more of a geek and he despised those smiling jocks who thinks their muscles pronounced their manliness. Gokudera disliked him at first sight.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, a friendly smile lighten up his face. The jock and the weakling are friends, huh, Gokudera thought. Then Tsuna cautiously looked at Gokudera, "Oh, this is Gokudera Hayato. He's our new patient."

Gokudera greeted him with a bad glare. The one that used to send shivers on the gangsters in his school.

It doesn't seem to affect the jerk- Yamamoto much. He was smiling happily. "Oh, Gokudera, what a funny name." Gokudera twitched. "By the way, did you eat something bad this morning- your face looked scrunched up-"

That does it. Gokudera thought. He pushed Yamamoto onto the wall, seething onto his face. "You, don't fuck with me-" He raised his hand to punch Yamamoto.

"G-Gokudera kun." Came Tsuna's squeak from behind.

Yamamoto laughed, "You're so funny, Gokudera kun." Yamamoto quickly grasp Gokudera's fist. "So quick to violence."

"You-" Gokudera was fuming now.

Yamamoto released his fist and turned his back after grinning, raising his hand up. "I'm hungry so I'm going to the cafetaria, see you later, Gokudera kun, Tsuna!"

"He-" Gokudera wanted to chase him, but Tsuna stopped him. "Your room- Gokudera kun," Tsuna placed the key atop his hand and ran away, clearly afraid of Gokudera's anger.


End file.
